


i'm serious (i can't stop loving you)

by yellowpostitman



Series: coffee and better days [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, M/M, confident jae, jhpian being cute, just a mess really, love that for me, or well at least an attempt at one, panicked brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpostitman/pseuds/yellowpostitman
Summary: It’s just a Big Mac from Mc Donald’s, what else could go wrong?





	i'm serious (i can't stop loving you)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the anon who gave me this prompt, "Jaehyungparkian, friends to lovers, roommates, late night confessions" hope i somehow gave it justice?

It was loud—Brian was thankful it was loud.

The sound of the television boomed from the high tech speakers Jae bought because it “ _ adds to the feel of the game _ ” or some shit Jae liked to say even though he really just sucks at playing anything other than badminton. 

However, they weren’t playing a game. The screen displayed a bunch of teenagers running around trying to beat Satan (literally what the fuck?) because Jae decided he was done losing to Dowoon so he threw the controller away in exchange for some quality time with his roommate.

And this is where his introduction starts,

[ _ Record scratch, freeze frame _ ]

Brian Kang, 21 years old, Business Major— but that’s the boring details you all didn’t come here for and while it may add to the context of the story, those were  _ definitely _ not the important part. What some may consider as the important part would be the fact that he and Jae are roommates.

And he’s in love with Jae.

Cue the  _ badum dum tss _ of the non-existent drums. Wow, what a revelation can he please have a round of applause? That’s the important albeit predictable fact. In his defense, he really didn’t expect that he would fall for someone like Jae. 

Because Jae was a lot of things that Brian didn’t like.

First, Jae was filthy and before you get any ideas, Brian meant that literally. He couldn't count the amount of times he had to pick up the same pink hoodie because Jae had the worst aim. The scattered and balled up papers piling up in his trash can, desk, and floor almost rivaled the pile of his laundry behind his door and that’s saying  _ a lot. _

Brian had hosted a lot of interventions for Jae’s mess but the other would usually indulge him for only a day before he’s back to being the filthy person he was. 

And that’s only the first thing, Brian could go on and on about Jae’s flaws and at first he found it extremely annoying.

Until he didn’t anymore and instead found it endearing.

What the fuck, right?

[ _ Back to the present time _ ]

“Yo bribri, pass me the chips will you?” Jae had his socked feet perched atop of Brian’s lap and he’s the picture of comfortable while Brian was sitting straight trying to calm his inner self from bursting out and dying right there and then. Usually Brian’s better than being a rock around his crush but today something’s just off about him and everything Jae does sends him into a cardiac arrest.

“You’re so lazy, I hate you.” Brian muttered, not meaning a single word—well, except lazy. That one was true. 

He reached for the chips at the table, exaggerating his movement so that Jae’s feet would fall from his lap. He chuckled at the whine coming from the older before shoving the chips in his face. 

“Rude.” Jae laughed before opening the bag and returning his attention to Sabrina (the tv show, definitely not some girl because Jae’s gay and that rhymes). 

Brian felt himself breathe a whole lot easier now that there’s less contact between him and the older. Lately, it’s been getting harder to  _ not _ slip up and just scream the words  _ I love you _ to Jae. The older has been especially clingy and touchy which initially were the last two words you would expect from the blond except today—something was off today. 

With every brush of fingers, every arm haphazardly thrown over his shoulder, every head casually laid atop of his lap—Brian feels his resolve break just a little bit more.

Jae must be the dumbest flirt Brian has ever seen and he could back that up with the amount of times the older simultaneously flirted  _ and _ embarrassed his way out of things. And this, whatever Jae was trying to pull,  _ almost _ seemed like an act from his book of dumb ways to flirt.

Not that Brian was trying to indulge his delusions by insinuating that Jae was flirting with him. No, that’s absurd.

“You know what? I’m craving some Big Mac. Get up, let’s go.” Jae declared out of nowhere, a bright smile on his face as he turned to look at him. Brian stared back, dumbfounded, as the older stood up from his comfortable position and turned off the television in front of them. He only snapped out of it when Jae snapped his fingers in front of him.

“Get moving, Kang. My burger won’t make itself.” He, surprisingly, tried to clean the mess he made on the table. Not that he succeeded.

“Oh, you’re serious?” He had to ask, swatting Jae’s hands away to be able to  _ actually _ clean the table.

“Uh, yeah?” Jae crossed his arms, resorting into just watching Brian clean.

“It’s ass o’clock in the morning, Jae.” Brian complained. Even though he was as stiff as a wall when they were watching the series, at least he was comfortable. He didn’t know where Jae’s sudden need to go out in the middle of the night came from but he’s not feeling up to it. 

“Your point?” Jae raised his brows at the lazy way Brian dramatically flopped himself on the couch after throwing the trash. He chuckled before grabbing Brian’s hands and pulling him upwards to stand up.

Okay, so Brian’s heart certainly  _ did not _ leap at that. That would be lame. 

“Do I have to dress you as well?” Jae asked, eyes trained on the lower half of Brian’s body.

_ Holy fucking shit balls. _

“S-stop staring.” He fucking stuttered like a middle schooler. Someone please take him away, if the world felt like eating a twenty something dumb man, Brian was willing to volunteer himself. 

Jae’s answering grin didn’t help his mess of a self.

“The view’s kinda nice, don’t you think?” He even put his fingers on his chin as if he was in a deep thought. Brian really wanted to fling himself to the deepest parts of the ocean.

“Whatever, I’m gonna get dressed. You’re lucky you’re—” He caught himself before he could finish the sentence. 

There goes his stupidity again. He almost slipped up.  _ What the fuck is wrong with him today? _

“I’m what?” Jae replied.

“You’re a persistent roommate.” Okay so maybe his brain cells weren’t all dead. Maybe this day was gonna finish without some major problems. He sure hoped so.

He rushed towards his room to get dressed. It didn’t even cross his mind that he was just on his boxers the whole time. Brian quickly pulled a pair of joggers from his closet and as he passed by a mirror in his room, he couldn’t  _ not _ give himself a pep talk. He had a lot of fuck ups today. He’s sure he’s one fuck up away from losing his friendship with Jae.

“Okay Brian Kang. You can do this. Don’t fuck any more than you already did.” He whispered to his reflection in the mirror.

“It’s Mc Donald’s, Bri. You don’t have to spend an hour getting ready!” Jae called from outside of his room, a little bit of impatience lacing his tone. Brian rolled his eyes, used to the demanding ways of one Jaehyung Park.

“Let’s go.” He walked passed Jae, now looking like the picture perfect of calm and cool. Brian’s decided he’s not letting his emotions further worsen this day. 

It’s just a Big Mac from Mc Donald’s, what else could go wrong?

  
  
  
  


Jae excitedly ran inside the store once the telltale yellow sign of the fast food joint was seen. Brian could only chuckle and follow the older as fast as he can. 

He briefly heard Jae order his own meal before the older turned to look at him asking him what his was,

“Ooh, feeling generous huh? Same as yours I guess.” Brian cheekily grinned. He made sure to immediately stamp down the thought of this being a  _ date _ . Just because Jae never used to treat Brian to anything, doesn’t mean that Jae treating him today meant it was a date.

That would be absurd part two. 

After Jae paid for their food, they walked towards the only lit booth at the far end corner of the joint. Brian heard the blaring sirens going off his head about this being a creepy start of a horror movie film but as they passed by a drunk man snoring off on a booth just one table away from theirs he threw that thought away.

“Why is this store so dimly lit, it looks like a cheap set for a porn film.” Jae muttered, sitting across him. Brian couldn’t help but snort.

“What kind of porn do you even watch? I was thinking along the lines of a horror film but that drunk man in front of us would never be found in one so I scrapped it off.” Jae stopped opening his burger to throw his head back in laughter. Brian remotely forgot how to function because wow Jae was,

_ Beautiful _ .

It was unfair how beautiful he looked against the ugly yellow sign illuminating the dimly lit store dressed in a plain pink hoodie stained by the ketchup he failed to open just seconds ago. Brian felt himself fall a little bit more, mind drifting to thought of Jae and fast food dates.  _ Fuck he’s whipped, huh. _

“Brian, you’re staring.” Jae had a knowing smile on his face when Brian realized that he was  _ indeed _ staring. 

Fuck. 

“No, I was not.” His voice went up and he must have been as red as a tomato with how embarrassed he felt. 

_ Yeah sure, Kang. That would totally convince him. _

“You totally were, dude.” Jae insisted, laughing at the end of his sentence. And Brian—Brian felt his heart broke just a little bit. The implication and the carelessness in Jae’s words reminded him that the older would never ever question his weird actions because Jae would never see Brian that way.

He chose to ignore Jae’s words and instead focused his attention on the burger in front of him. Brian couldn’t help but start to hate McDonald’s for existing because he wouldn’t be in this situation if Jae wasn’t craving a fucking Big Mac.

For a moment, silence filled the air until the pit pattering of rain took its place. Brian’s attention was caught by the droplets of water sliding down the glass window that he failed to notice the older staring at him.

“Bri.” Jae called, a small fond smile on his face.

Brian whose mood was lifted by the rain, turned to Jae with a much more relaxed stance and a smile on his face.

“I like you.” Jae said as he perched his chin on top of his palms. 

Brian froze in his seat, straw suspended in the air since he was about to drink his coke. Jae stared at him with a smile, his eyes twinkling against the ugly backdrop the fast food joint provided. He looked like a mess, but it was Brian who felt like a mess.

Did he just hear that right? Jaehyung Park liked him? As in the messy, impulsive, but brilliant Jaehyung Park? The Jaehyung Park that could never cook anything without burning it? The Jaehyung Park that would always get allergies and ask Brian to take care of him because “you’re my best friend, it’s your duty.”? That Jaehyung Park?

“Don’t leave me hanging, you’re hurting my feelings here.” Jae followed up after Brian remained shocked and silent in front of him.

“What?” Was the unintelligent reply he came up with. Instead of getting mad though or running away Jae just laughed at him.

“Oh my god, you’re making this hard. Just say you like me back!” Jae threw his packet of ketchup on Brian, which he successfully managed to dodge. He couldn’t help but think back on Jae’s words though,

“That’s a bit presumptuous, how are you even sure I like you?” He quipped, eyes narrowed at the unbothered way Jae sat in front of him. He looked like he was having a casual conversation with Brian about which hoodie to wear for the day.

“How can you _ not _ like me?” Jae answered back, a confident smile on his face. At this, Brian continuously threw fries after fries on his face annoyed by the smug way the older answered him.

“Well you’re wrong then because I don’t like you.” He replied, stubbornness winning over his rational side. Jae just confessed to him but his pride was getting in the way of him realizing how big of a deal this was.

Jae, who was laughing as he dodged Brian’s aims, finally caught his wrist and pulled him closer to his face, Brian flushed at the sudden closeness between them. Surprised at the boldness in the older’s moves. _ Damn it, Jae. _

“That’s sad then, I thought this would be our first date.” Jae booped his nose before moving back to his seat, feigning innocence over the chaos he just caused Brian.

He was brought back to the time he and Jae exchanged their ideal first dates.

_ “That is lame, you’d bring your first date to McDonald’s?” He asked, yawning for the nth time. It was probably not a good idea to stay out on the rooftop seeing as it was a cold night but he and Jae had never been good at making rational decisions so they found themselves lying on their makeshift bed while staring at the stars that littered the sky. _

_ “Excuse you that’s called practicality, Bri. If my date won’t be willing to go on a fast food date with me then I’m afraid I can’t satisfy their needs seeing as I’m a broke college student.” Jae, too, yawned after finishing his sentence. Maybe they should go down to get some sleep. They’ve been here up here for a while. _

_ “Hmm, you’re right. I should do that too.” He felt his eyes giving up on him, the stars becoming a blur of mess as sleep finally caught up with him. _

“You said you would bring your first date to McDonald’s…” He repeated as he stared dumbly at Jae.

“And I did, but he didn’t want to call this a date.” He proudly replied. 

“Oh you’re serious?” Brian found himself repeating the same words he said a while ago. He never for the life of him entertained the thought that Jae liked him back. So forgive him for sounding dumb.

“Brian oh my god, snap out of it. Yes, I’m serious. So like me back already.” Jae chuckled as he took a sip of his coke. He sounded casual, he looked casual. As if everything just made sense.

“I do—Like you, I mean. I like you too.” He said after some time of just staring at Jae. Upon hearing the words, the older let out what must be the most beautiful smile Brian has ever seen.  _ No, _ he’s not exaggerating.

“Good. Now finish your Big Mac, don’t waste my money on this date.” Jae returned to eating his food and Brian wouldn’t believe all that had just happened if it weren’t for the warm hand now wrapped around his own, anchoring him to the reality that fuck,

He’s now dating Jaehyung Park.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry for disappearing but thank you to those who are still reading my fics. i hope you enjoyed this one, again kudos and comments are appreciated. thank you again!


End file.
